Let me love you (Until you learn to love yourself)
by Kennedy Knightly
Summary: Elena is a runaway teenaged prostitue. Damon is an abused rich kid. The two find comfort in each other when they meet, Can they learn to love each other.
1. Chapter 1: Wants

When Elena was fifteen. She ran away from home. It was the worse mistake of her life. She had thought her home life was bad, but after she had been on the street for two years. She knew there was nothing worse then prostituting herself to strangers everynight. She knew all the abuse she had taken at home was nothing compared to the abuse she had taken at home.

Elena was now seventeen. Still homeless. She had a daddy, but it wasn't a nice daddy who tucked you into bed everynight, who told you bedtime stories, who cared about where you were. He was mean. He sold her to strange men, while he kept all the money. She "worked" for him, and he kept the paycheck.

Elena wanted to escape from this life. She wanted a home. A family. Someone to care about her. Someone who would die for her. She wanted to go to a home where everyone loved her, she wanted a husband who loved her for all her little faults, she wanted kids who sure knew about her dangerous past but still loved her nonetheless. She wanted to go home to a house for once and not be afraid.

Elena wanted to become a psycologist or a guidance counselor when she grew up. She wanted to work with kids who had a problems, she wanted to help children through the bad. She wanted to keep them from running away. She wanted to keep kids from the streets. She would tell them everything she had been through to convince them to stay. Elena wanted to help people. Families. Kids.

Elena wanted to go to college, she had the grades for it before she ran away. She had a 3.0 GPA starting out freshman year. She had all A's and a B in math...but math was never her strongest subject anyways. She was at least passing it. She had a chance to get into a great college and make something of herself.

The abuse had started when she was thirteen. It wasn't much at first, just a slap here and a slap there. But, only when she didn't get a good grade on her tests, her parents where a doctor and a lawyer so they had high expectations for her. The slaps didn't bother her. She could power through them. It was simple, it was done and over with in just two seconds. No big deal. She would just have to study harder.

However, when Elena got into high school. When the grades became more important. So, did the punishment. Elena would recieve a beating for every bad grade she got. If the beatings didn't stick, she would be locked in a meat fridge with nothing but a headlamp so she could study for as long as five hours. The meat fridge was small. She hated tight spaces. She at first would panic, scratch the outside like a dog who was trying to escape. But, once she realized her parents wouldn't let her out. She began to focus her mind on other things. Of course that meant studying.

3 days before she ran. While Elena's mother was out with her council buddies. Dear old dad had a friend over. His name was Alaric. Her history teacher. Alaric had came into her room. Locking the door. Elena was asleep until she felt a heavy body of weight on her. Her eyes jerked open. Elena went to scream but, she couldn't a cold clamy hand was placed over her mouth. After a long hour, the door creaked open. She had thought _Maybe dad has came to save me, maybe he does care. _Wrong. He watched. Then he joined. For three long hours, Elena couldn't believe this was happening to her. Time had abrutly stopped.

It was hell.

A hell that she needed to escape.

Except, she was dragged farther in.

Damon Salvatore. He may look happy on the outside. I mean who wouldn't be when you lived in a huge castle in Manhatten. Everyone treated you like you where royalty. It was a life that Damon hated. Damon hated being rich, he hated being "famous". He hated being on the cover of the New York times almost everyday for some little thing. Oh, Damon Salvatore went and bought a new pair of nike shoes, he's just like you and me. He wears name brand shit...who cares. He thought. Damon had a lot of old classic cars that where just his. They sat in the backyard. Just waiting to be drove. But, Damon had no use for those cars. He had a beat up old chevy camaro that he loved to death. It was his. Damon had an endless supply of teenage girls that swooped in on him like he was freaking Harry Styles. He didn't care. None of those girls actually liked him for him...just his money. That's all they ever cared about...the rich.

Damon didn't want that. He wanted a normal life, where he didn't have to pretend to be someone he's not. A jerk. A douchebag. Womanizer. He just wanted to be him. A caring gentlemen. But, his father wanted him to be a rebel douchebag. And whatever dear old daddy wanted, daddy got.

Damon wanted a girl who loved him for him. Someone he was on the inside. Damon wanted to be loved for every little thing that was wrong with him. Damon wanted to normal things with his dad. Like go fishing. Watch a basketball on TV instead of in the VIP box at Maddison Sqaure Garden. Damon wanted to learn how to ride an actual bike, like normal kids. Damon wanted to play baseball, go to a public school full of good decent people instead of snobby rich kids. Damon wanted to ride skateboards and get injured. Damon wanted normal parents, Damon wanted a normal house. Instead of one like the Great Gatsby's, where all his parents do is party, drink, and socialize.

Damon wanted a house with a white picket fence when he got older. He wanted a house with 2.5 kids, he wanted a wife who greeted him with a smile when he walked through the door. And kids who jumped on his legs with exciting stuff that happened to them at school and he wanted to listen to them all. And love to actually listen to his kids. Not telling them that he was too busy for them. He didn't want them to have only one friend who actually cared about them to be a nanny. More importantly he didn't want them to be raised by one.

Damon wanted to have normal talents. Like playing a guitar, Like skateboarding, drawing, a sport. Damon didn't want to sail at the yatch club, or play polo.

He just wanted to be normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy birthday

It was Damon's eighteenth birthday today and honestly...he didn't care. Damon sat on his bed starring at the ceiling, listening to his iPod. Classic Rock of course. Today he was trying to avoid people as much as he could. His room was his only source of solitude.

"Mr. Salvatore may I come in?" his maid, Jenna asked

"Of course," he said. Jenna was the only person who actually wished him a happy birthday, who actually treated him like a normal person. Jenna came in with breakfast on a plate. A stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on the top...his favorite. There were sides as well. Hash browns, sausage, a cup of orange juice, corn beef hash, and coffee with whip cream. The smell made his mouth water. Jenna was a fantastic cook too, so the wait was anticipating.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Salvatore," Jenna said as she placed the plate down over his lap. Damon cracked a huge smile.

"Thank you Jenna," he said he began to pull out his wallet. He handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"I can't take this Mr. Salvatore,"

"It's no problem, Jenna, you've done so much over the years and my father only pays you minimum wage," Damon said Damon looked into her eyes, filled with fear. Damon knew his father forbidded him to give money to the help...to even associate with the help. But Damon didn't care, Jenna worked hard and got nothing in return. Jenna took it and slipped it into her work uniform

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore,"

"And if my father asks...send him to me," Damon said she nodded and gave him eighteen kisses on the forehead. One for every birthday. Damon blushed. He had always looked forward to Jenna's visit on his birthday, Jenna was the only one who truly wished him Happy Birthday, and meant it.

After Damon ate his meal, he helped Jenna do the dishes. He didn't have too, he wanted to. She had made him a nice meal, he should help her do the dishes. Plain and simple. Damon's father walked in.

"Son, what are you doing?" He asked

"Helping Jenna,"

"Jenna will you excuse me and my son," he asked her. Damon looked. He stood there facing his father, he gulped. Damon didn't know what to expect from Guiseppe' Salvatore. Guiseppe was a strong muscular man, with a quick temper. Every little thing set him off. No matter what Damon did rather winning first place in a sailing contest or getting an A on a final exam. Nothing ever seemed to please him. Unless it involved his brother Stefan, the golden soldier who listened to every little word that daddy said, no matter what Stefan did-even getting arrested by the police- Guiseppe' was pleased with Stefan.

"Son, they're called help for a reason," Guiseppe said

"They're people father" he said Guiseppe grabbed Damon's shirt collar. Damon's eyes became wide, even though he was trying not to show fear.

"Don't you ever back talk me," Guiseppe' growled "Why can't you be more like Stefan?,"

"Because unlike Stefan, I actually have the balls to stand up to you once in awhile," Damon said. Guiseppe's face turned a bright red, he clenched his jaw. Then fist. He slammed Damon onto the table, Damon gasped a little. Guiseppe' began to punch Damon.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Like. That," He said between every word there was a punch. He slammed Damon on the ground "You are a worthless piece of shit, Damon, you have been and you'll always will be," He kicked Damon in his ribs. Damon let out a oof sound. He held his hand there. Damon watched Guiseppe' walk away, like nothing ever happened. Damon sat in his room, while Jenna cleaned up his bruises and wounds.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore," Damon just cracked a bloody puffy lipped smile

"It's okay, Ms. Sommers, it's worth it to help you," Jenna cracked a smile

"You are a true gentlemen, Damon Salvatore," she said. Damon smiled, it was nice to hear that from someone.

"Thank you, Ms. Sommers," he said

Later Damon was walking around Manhatten to clear his head when he was grabbed by two heavy men and thrown into a vehicle. Damon's head was covered up by a black garbage bag. he was tied. He really wished this was a real kidnapping, someone to take him away from this life. But he knew it wasn't. After a long drive. Damon's back and knees where starting to hurt from being in a hog tied position. The vehicle pulled to a stop, he began to wonder where he was. He felt someone grab his shoulders and hoist him up to his knees. Damon hit his head on the door, he gasped.

"Alright lad you ready," he asked

"Ready for what," the man ripped off the garbage bag, Damon shot his head back and saw his best friend Niklaus Mikealson standing there. He cracked an twisted smile.

"For your party of course,"

Damon and Klaus entered the big building that Klaus's family owned. The Mikealson's where the richest family in Manhatten, owning half of it. Klaus was one of six kids, known for being a devious troublemaker. Always in the tabloids for some kind of scandal, rather it's being seen with a famous actress or throwing his infamous but yet popular parties. You were a nobody unless you where invited to the Mikealson mansion. Damon had used to date his sister Rebekah, but she was a spoiled rich girl and Damon hated those kind of people. Loud club music was playing as they entered the building.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, buddy," Klaus said Damon cracked a smile. Although he knew none of these people where truly his friends, that none of these people actually cared about him. Damon always enjoyed partying, for a few hours he would be happy dancing with beautiful women, drinking beer, and eating all he could eat. For a few hours he would forget everything about his horrible life. For a few hourse he would actually have fun. Until he saw Guiseppe' standing before him.

"Happy birthday, Son," he said. Patting Damon's back hard, he shook Damon's hand and pulled him forward hard.

"You tell anyone what happened, I'll kill you," Guiseppe' brought Damon up to the center of the stage, everyone looked when Guiseppe' tapped on the microphone. Damon stood there nervously as the bright light shinned on him. Damon couldn't believe that his father could act so normal in public after beating his son, he always wondered how Guiseppe' could just walk around with his family and with his friends and pretend to be a loving father/husband without feeling guilty for what he did just a few hours earlier. He just couldn't fathom that.

"Everyone I want to raise a glass to my son," he said bringing a glass up "Happy eighteenth birthday Damon, may it be celebrated with your friends and loved ones," Damon heared 'Aw's' from everyone. Didn't anyone see the bruises on his face. How much of a mangled up wreck he must of look. How could anyone not see his bruised eye or his busted lip.

"I have a surprise for you," everyone looked when the garage gate began to open. A red lamborghini rolled in. Damon rolled his eyes as everyone oohed and awwed. Typical dad trying to bribe his son into keeping quiet. Stefan his brother, stepped out of the car

"You like?" Stefan asked. Everyone looked at him. Damon wanted to wipe that devious grin off of his fathers face, but, instead he just smiled and said.

"I love it,"

**For people who already have read this chapter, I decided to use my other idea. It's sort of twisted and demented, so be warned. I wasn't happy with the way they met before. I do want this story to work out. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil Within

**Author's note: I replaced Chapter two, this is sort of how I wanted Damon and Elena to meet before...be warned this is sort of twisted and demented. I was thinking about a Special Victims Unit episode a few days ago and this is where the idea of this story came from. I didn't like the original chapter, and I really want this story to work out. So, I switched my other idea around to my original idea. **

**- "**You'll never know what hit you won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer this hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you"

The next morning when Damon was recovering from a hangover, he had drank a little too much at his party last night. He hated to admit it, but not only did he love his new car, he had the time of his life last night. His stomach began to churn, Damon shot up and went towards the bathroom. Where he threw up. After emptying his stomach contents, Damon stood up to see his father standing there.

"Get dressed, we're going out," he said, he turned around before leaving "Wear something nice," He came back with a white button up dress shirt, he tossed it to Damon "Wear that,"

After Damon put his shirt on, he headed to the limo.

"Special occasion?" he asked

"Get in," he order. Damon wasn't in the mood for another beating so, he just did what he was told. The ride to where ever they where going was long and silent. Damon was uncomfrotable. He decided to look out the window where he noticed he was in the Bronx, the worse area in New York City. The Bronx was where the poor people lived, where it was dangerous to go out at night. Arriving their in a limo, was probably the worse decision ever. It basically annoced You Had Money, on the side.

"What are we doing here, father?," Damon coughed nervously

"It's a surprise," he said Guiseppe' looked at Damon who became nervous "You know son, I'm really sorry for everything I did yesterday, this is sort of an extension to your present, not only that an apology," Guiseppe' stepped out and grabbed his pistol. He slipped it in his sock, Damon rolled his eyes at Guiseppe's last comment. Damon observed the area once he stepped out. The houses where poor and rundown. Some street lights where down. The roads where bumpy and cracked. All in all it was a dangerous area to be in. Guiseppe' lead Damon to a bad neighborhood, the poor looked at the obvious outsiders. Damon held his arms close to him. He felt gross walking through the streets. The two stopped at a rundown graffitied house, WHORE HOUSE was spray painted across the across the side of the house. Damon gulped. Even though Damon had tons of girlfriends in the past, he had never had sex. He knew this was his passage into man hood. Guiseppe' had tooken Stefan to one a few years ago when he turned eighteen. Stefan's been obeidant ever since. Damon couldn't imagine the horrors he would see in there.

"Happy Birthday son," Guiseppe' said

Inside Elena was dancing for her pimp. He was moaning in pleasure as she began to kiss his bare chest. Hot tears began to stream down Elena's cheeks. She hated doing this, she hated doing this to her body. But, Matt had liked her the most out of all his 'whores' UGH she hated name, and since Matt liked Elena out of all of them. She was off the streets. All she had to do was please him, if she didn't. She would be locked in the cellar for hours. Elena heard a nock on the door, she jumped. She was nervous, no afraid. She never knew who would come through that door. Who would pick her. A man and a younger man walked through. The younger man looked about her age. He had dark hair, mesmorizing bright blue eyes he was tall and very well built. Probably the best looking guy that's ever came through here. She recognized the older man as Guiseppe' Salvatore, the second richest man in all of Manhatten of course next to the Mikealson's who where also frequent visitors here. Guiseppe' wasn't so frequent though, he came on his son Stefan's eighteenth birthday. Although she wasn't set up with Stefan, Guiseppe' was often set up with her. Guiseppe' Salvatore was the devil. He was worse then her pimp.

"Guiseppe'" Matt said greeting him. Shoving her out of the way, making Elena fall on the ground. The young gentlemen dove towards her and caught her in his arms. He breathed heavily. Elena looked into his eyes. In awe. She couldn't believe that just happened. "How's my best client doing," Matt asked shaking his hands.

"Very well, Mr. Donovan," Guiseppe' said "Yesterday was Damon's eighteenth birthday and I think he deserves a happy ending...don't you think Matt," he asked nodding toward Elena "They look so cute already, why not give him your best whore," Elena watched the two. She could tell Matt was hesistant towards sharing his best 'whore', his jaw was clenched pretty well shut. Damon was still holding onto her...in a loving protective embrace, like he understood. She could tell just from his eyes, that Damon had a gentle soul. Maybe he was a good one. Guiseppe' handed Matt a check, Elena could tell from the way that Matt's eyes lit up that it was a pretty substancial one. One that she would never get, even if she did it would only be just a few hundred dollars. But, only if her customer left pleased. Matt's smiled twisted into a devious grin.

"I think I can live without Elena for an hour," Matt said "You know where the VIP Suit is right?"

"You know I do," Guiseppe' snapped hitting Matt upside the head. The only good thing about Guiseppe' was that he knew how to control Matt. Guiseppe' strutted towards Elena and Damon, he yanked Elena from Damon's arm. Hard enough that she wanted to cry out, Elena bit her lip. Guiseppe' forcefully dragged Elena upstaires.

"Dad, I think you're hurting her," she heard Damon cry he was trying to follow behind. Guiseppe' turned around and punched Damon hard into the wall. He hit the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME HOW TO TREAT A WOMEN!," Guiseppe' yelled, his voice sent shivers throughout Elena's spin. He forcefully threw Elena on the ground, she landed on her butt hard. She bit her lip again to keep from crying out. "Stay here!," he ordered kicking Elena in her face, it was a hard kick causing a little bit of blood to ooze from her mouth. He moved towards Damon, his arms moving with his body. Damon was lying on the ground holding his ribs. Elena watched in horror as Guiseppe' hit both his fist on Damon's shoulder. He kicked Damon in his ribs a few times. Forcing Damon up on his feet, Guiseppe' grabbed the shoulder he just hit numerous times, causing Damon to cry out in pain.

"Be a man and escort this whore to The VIP Suit," he ordered. Damon lowered his head and mumbled

"I'm sorry," to Elena as he violently lifted her up off the ground, he then pulled her to the VIP Suit. Elena turned her head to the monster behind them. Guiseppe' didn't even notice that his knuckles where bleeding. Elena could tell that Damon felt guilty for what he was doing to her. That this wasn't intentional. He had too.

**-Line Break-**

The two sat in the VIP Suit uncomfrotably. Elena sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. Damon sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Damon watched Elena rub her know swollen cheek.

"I'm really sorry about him," Damon apologized "He can be a-"

"Monster," Elena snapped. Damon nodded. Damon felt guilty for what Guiseppe' did too her.

"Here, let me clean you up," Damon said. Damon gently grabbed Elena's arm and brought her to the bathroom and turned the sink on. "What can I touch around here?" Damon asked looking around. Elena looked offended when he asked that question.

"Unlike you, I can't afford nice things," she snapped folding her arms. Damon stood at the sink.

"I'm trying to help you Elena," Damon said "I'm not used to acting normal around the poor,"

Again Elena shot Damon a hateful look. Damon sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry about that," he said "You might think it would be awesome to be rich, but, it's not it sucks,"

"Aww, the poor baby hates getting everything he ever wants," Elena said folding her arms

"Not everything," Damon growled

"At least you get things handed to you," Elena continued ignoring him "At least you have a family that cares enough about you, at least you get to go home, at least you have a home, at least it's safe for you to go home, at least-" Elena couldn't finish without choking up. Damon just started to dab the rag on her cheek. Elena held his hand. The two looked at each other.

"Son, I'm not hearing anything," Guiseppe' said coming in. Elena and Damon looked terrified. Damon held Elena close. Guiseppe' slammed Elena on the bed Elena looked in fear. She didn't know what to do. Damon stood there.

"Son, I'm going to tell you how to make love RIGHT!, step by step if you refuse I'll do it myself," Damon sadly looked at Elena. Elena couldn't believe this was happening right now she knew Guiseppe' was a monster, but, she didn't know that he was the devil.

**This was a fast update, I originally wanted them to meet like this again I had gotten the idea from a Special Victims Unit episode. I just twisted it back around to the original suspect. The dad. Qoute: Is from a song called 'the devil within'. I won't do qoutes often. **


End file.
